


Come a Little Closer (Then You'll See)

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Sam, M/M, Post-Purgatory, Understanding Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, I get it okay, he --”<br/>“No, you don’t get it. You know how much I know about you without meeting you? I know you tried to dress up as a candy cane in the sixth grade for Halloween, but Dean doesn’t like Halloween, so he didn’t take you trick-or-treating. I know you like Caesar dressing over ranch, and that you like lime margaritas. He didn’t shut up about you the entire time we were in Purgatory.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come a Little Closer (Then You'll See)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam's sitting in the motel room. It's dark, but it's fitting because he's upset.

Dean's out at some bar getting wasted like usual. Sam sighs. He’s been keeping tabs on Benny, but he’s disappeared as of late.

It's frustrating, he thinks, to be in this roundabout circle of almost catching someone, and then losing them.

There’s a knock at the door, and Sam’s brow furrows. If Dean were back, he’d have the key so why is he knocking?

Sam pulls the sheets back and stands up, getting out of bed. He opens the door, and there he is. Sam only just holds back from slamming it when Benny cringes.

“Look, I know you’re --”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“Can I come in?”

Sam debates it for a moment, and then nods. If a vampire -- knowing that Sam has a knife ready to go through his heart -- wants to come in, Sam’ll let him. He’ll give him that much.

Benny walks into the room, boots making loud sounds until his feet hit the carpet. He stands around awkwardly until Sam closes the door, turning to face him.

“Can I talk for a minute?” Benny asks, and Sam gestures for him to go on. “I’m not tryin’ to come between you and Dean.” Sam tries to cut in, but Benny holds up a finger. “He didn’t mean anythin’ with the ‘Benny’s the better brother’ crap. Sam, the way he talks about you . . .” Benny shakes his head.

“Look, I get it okay, he --”

“No, you don’t get it. You know how much I know about you without meeting you? I know you tried to dress up as a candy cane in the sixth grade for Halloween, but Dean doesn’t like Halloween, so he didn’t take you trick-or-treating. I know you like Caesar dressing over ranch, and that you like lime margaritas. He didn’t shut up about you the entire time we were in Purgatory.”

Sam sighs, lets himself relax and listen to Benny talk.

“He loves you so much, Sam, and I tried to protect him as best as I could to keep him alive. All those things he said about you . . . it just made me want to meet you more. From what he’s told me, I know you’re a kindhearted man, Sam, and I’d like to get to know you better myself.”

Benny comes closer, and for a moment Sam is tempted to back away. Not out of fear, disgust, anger, any of it, but to spite Benny, to be petty.

But, he stays where he is, lets Benny into his space. Benny’s hands hover over him, like he’s not quite sure whether or not it’s okay to touch Sam.

Sam’s hit with such a wave of thankfulness. Benny helped Dean, and all of a sudden his jealousy is washed away with the urge to kiss Benny.

He steps up, leans down the five or so inches to kiss him square on the lips. Benny’s hat is knocked off his head, and Sam’s panting by the time he’s ready to pull away.

Benny looks shocked, eyes wide, lips parted.

“Well, that was more than I was hopin’ for, sugar,” Benny laughs, and Sam laughs breathlessly along with him.

Dean stumbles into the room not ten minutes later, tripping over his own feet until he gets to the edge of a bed, falling on it and immediately passing out, snoring loudly.

Benny and Sam both bite back laughter.

“Do you . . . do you need a place to stay? Do you want to stay the night?” Sam asks, and Benny shakes his head.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’ll come by tomorrow morning to take care of that mess,” he nods to Dean, “and I’ll see you then.”

Benny leaves, and Sam goes to sleep, turning down the lights, pulling the sheets up high over his head.

In the morning, Dean rolls over, loud groans waking Sam up.

“What happened last night?”

Sam holds the pillow over his head to hide his grin and the blush starting to darken his cheeks.

“Nothing, Dean. It’s nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Come a Little Closer by Cage the Elephant  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
> I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
